Call of Duty Zombies: Ghost N' Zombies America 2025
by masteratwriting42
Summary: 12 years have past since the second outbreak of the 115 zombies. My friends and I have formed a group called the Aetherlings to combat the undead and an evil man named Hydra who has taken over the US goverment. Richtofen is still up to no good and we must stop him aswell.


Ghost 'n Zombies

America 2025

By William Doty

 **Prologue**

It is the year 2025 and America has gone down the toilet. The zombie threat is still here but now there are other problems. Groups have been rising up and now America is ruled by a man they call Hydra. I, William J Doty, age 29, am now the leader of a group known as the Athelings. We are watched over by the good spirit of Samantha Maxis. There are many of us, but only five are important: my girlfriend Phoebe, my old friend Chandler Baggett, a guy I met playing video games named Jordan, his girlfriend Kristy, and I. Jordan and Kristy may not be here in Washington, but they are still part of the team. They are in our base in Kentucky. The three of us, here in my home town, along with others, have turned my cul de sac into a fortress. We will protect it with our lives and we will take back the United states.

 **I Hate Snow**

It was the final days of winter and it just happened to snow again like it did thirteen years ago. Great, I hate snow. It ruins things like school. Even though I'm no longer in school, snow still sucks. I was in the war room trying to figure out what to do next, but Chandler interrupted.

"I don't know what the big deal is here, we have a big fort, no zombie or someone with a gun is going to get through," said Chandler sitting on a couch.

"Yes, but we have a country to take back, so please don't interrupt," I said.

"Woah! Calm down, Will. Relax, take a chill pill," said Chandler.

"Why don't you go on the radio and see what Jordan and his girlfriend are up to?" I said.

"Fine," said Chandler as he got up and walked away.

"Easy Will," said Phoebe.

"Sorry," I said.

"We need to go search for Rick, he's been gone for two days," said Phoebe.

"I'm sure Rick Maxis can take care of himself," I said. Phoebe looked at me with a stern look.

"But if you are worried, I will get some people on it," I said.

"Thank you," said Phoebe.

"But you, my girl... It's time for your daily gun practice," I said.

"But!" said Phoebe.

"No buts, you agreed to this when I agreed to do something with you last night that I won't speak of in front of everybody," I said.

"Fine," said Phoebe.

"Good girl," I said.

I followed Phoebe into the backyard of the house, which is now a shooting range. She grabbed an M1911 from a table, and just for show I grabbed the Mp-443 pistol. Phoebe pointed her gun at a fake target.

"Aim for the head," I said. Phoebe took a shot and barely missed the head.

"Yes!" said Phoebe.

"Good job," I said.

"How do you know all this stuff about guns?" asked Phoebe.

"I learned from two of the best people I knew when I was a teenager: my uncle Randy and my mom's friend, Mr Chuck Ducastel," I said.

"Wow!" said Phoebe. Then there was a growling noise and a zombie climbed over the fence.

"Look! Now's your chance, Babe. Remember, aim for the head," I said. Phoebe took a shot at the zombie, but she hit it's arm. The zombie flinched. Phoebe took another shot, but she hit the zombie's chest, and it flinched again. Phoebe freaked and ran behind me, crying. I shot the zombie in the head with my Mp-443 and killed it.

"Phoebe, it's ok, girl. You just need more practice and you will be fine, trust me," I said.

"Ok," said Phoebe.

We returned to the house and everyone was sitting around waiting for me.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We want to hear your story about what happened after you save Phoebe from committing suicide," said Chandler.

"Ok. So after I saved Phoebe, I knew my friends were still in trouble so I had to save them. So I reunited with Steven and we headed back to Woodinville to save Brenda and Nate..." I said.

 _The alarm from the prison was blasting as my friends and I climbed on top of some old train cars._

" _Thanks for rescuing us," said Nate._

" _No problem," I said._

" _Where are we going? Are you sure you know the way, Doty?" asked Brenda._

" _Of course I do," I said. Brenda looked at me with a stern look._

" _Ok, no not really," I said._

" _Doty?" said Phoebe._

" _We call Will by his last name," said Nate._

" _Why?" asked Phoebe._

" _Don't question it Phoebe, just except it," I said._

" _Alright, Doty, where are we going?" said Phoebe._

" _I don't know? Steven!" I said. Steven was still climbing up the hill._

" _What?" he said._

" _We need your map," I said._

" _Well, you are going to have to wait," said Steven. Then guns started to fire at us and some of the bullets hit Steven and killed him, so we thought. Phoebe screamed._

" _Run!" I yelled._

" _What about the map?" asked Nate._

" _Forget about the map, I have GPS on my phone," I said..._

"So, let me get this straight, only two people managed to rescue two other people from a prison?" said Chandler.

"Yes, well three people to be precise because Phoebe was with us too," I said.

"How?" asked John.

"Stealth," I said.

"But it looked like stealth did not work out in the end," said Chandler.

"No, it did not," I said.

"So what happened after that?" asked Max.

"There was a church nearby, so I told my friends to run there," I said.

" _Run! We'll hide in that church," I said. Everyone ran into the church and I closed the double white doors. I checked my phone: No service it said._

" _Fuck," I said._

" _What is it?" asked Phoebe._

" _No service," I said. Then we heard voices and footsteps outside. It sounded like soldiers._

" _Find those kids," said one of the soldiers._

" _Sir!" cried another. Then there was gunfire and screams of both soldiers and zombies that could be heard and then nothing, complete silence._

 **Sweet Sweet Ammo**

"What did you do after the ceasefire?" asked John.

"Well I..." I said.

 _I opened the door just a crack to see outside. There were bodies everywhere._

" _The coast is clear," I said. Then I opened the doors fully._

" _Oh god!" said Nate_

" _Eeww!" cried Brenda._

 _I picked up ammo from the was a soldier crawling on the ground. His legs had been ripped off his body. He looked up at us and spoke, "You...kids," he said. Then he crawled towards a pistol that was on the ground. Before he could grab it, I stepped on his hand and aimed my gun at him. The soldier looked up at me, I could see the pain and fear in his eyes._

" _I'm going to put you out of your misery," I said. Then I put a bullet in his head._

" _What do we do now?" asked Brenda_

" _I can get us back to Chrysalis, I... just need time," I said._

"So wait. Why did everyone call you Doty?" asked Chandler.

"Well, more than one Will went to my school at the time and Doty sounded cooler than Will. Also, not everyone called me by my last name, just my friends," I said.

"Phoebe, did you call your boyfriend Doty?" asked John.

"Well, not at first. It wasn't until after I met his friends," said Phoebe.

"So what happened after you shot the soldier?" asked Max.

"It was getting late, so we stayed in the church. I stayed up and kept watch and Phoebe was half asleep laying her head on my lap," I said.

 _It was a quiet night. There wasn't even the sound of crickets._

" _Hey, you wake?" I asked Phoebe._

" _Yeah," said Phoebe, half asleep._

" _I forgot to say this before, so I'll say it now... I'm sorry about your brother," I said._

" _Don't be, it's not your fault," said Phoebe._

" _I just wish I was there and could have saved him," I said._

" _Its ok. Right now you should think about saving your friends," said Phoebe._

 _I looked over at Nate and Brenda, they were laughing, it looked like fun._

" _I know," I said._

"So you spent all night awake protecting your friends?" said Chandler.

"Yes," I said.

"You must have really cared about them," said Maxine.

"Yes, and I still do, even though they're dead," I said lowering my head.

"Wow, what nice guy," said Maxine.

"I know," I said.

 **It Get's Even Better**

"What happened the next day?" asked Max.

"Well…" Before I could answer, the alarm went off.

"We're under attack!" screamed someone from upstairs.

"Crap! Stations everyone! Let's go!" I yelled. Everyone ran out the door and I ran to the war room to see Rick standing by the holographic monitor.

"Rick, welcome back. What's the situation?!" I said.

"The Raiders are bombarding the main gate!" said Rick.

"Can we hold them off?" I asked.

"Maybe," said Rick.

"Can we call our Seattle base for reinforcements?" I asked.

"Negative. Someone blew up the Space Needle," said Rick.

"Damn it! Well, get the men and women we have to the front lines!" I said.

"Yes sir!" said Rick.

I loaded my guns and ran outside. It was a war zone: rockets and bombs exploding in the air. Someone called to me.

"Will, over here!" yelled John. I ran over to him to see him cradling Maxine.

"She's hurt," said John.

"Somebody shot me in the you know where," said Maxine.

"Get her to a medic," I said.

"Yes sir," said John. I ran towards the gate but a bomb blew up right next me and I flew back and hit the ground. My ear was bleeding, but for some reason I could remember and hear the screams of Nate when he was mauled by a group of zombies.

"Will! Will, get up!" cried Phoebe. I got back up.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"That gate is down. There is no hope, we must retreat," said Phoebe.

"We can't just back out," I said. Then a bomb landed on the main house and blew up.

"Get the Vtols," I said. We got everyone into the ships and flew off.

"Where are we going?" asked Max

"The only place that's left," I said.

"Where is that?" asked John.

"Kentucky," I said.

"So tell us the rest of your story," said Max.

"Where was I? Oh yes..." I said.

 _It was morning, Brenda and Nate were still asleep. I looked out a window to see what the outside looked like. There were zombies feasting on the corpses of the soldiers._

" _Guys, wake up! Wake up! We've got to go," I said softly._

" _What is it!" yelled Brenda._

 _The zombies heard her yell and started breaking through the windows._

" _Damn it Brenda!" I said._

" _Oops sorry," said Brenda._

" _What's going on?" said Nate. He looked around to see the zombies closing in._

" _We need to move now!" I screamed._

 _We rushed out the back door and kept running, but one zombie was too fast and grabbed Nate._

" _Ahhh!" screamed Nate._

" _Nate!" cried Brenda._

" _Brenda, let's go!" I yelled._

" _But Nate?" said Brenda._

" _I'm sorry, it's too late. We must go," I said. Brenda looked back at the zombies ripping Nate apart._

" _Come on!" yelled continued to run far away from the church._

"Wow!" said John.

"I wish I could have saved him," I said. Phoebe put her hand on my shoulder.

"It's ok," she said.

"How did you get back to your school?" asked Max.

"We hid in the back of a military truck that was heading to a base near the school, and we jumped off before it entered the base," I said.

" _This is a bad idea," said Phoebe_

" _We'll be fine," I said._

" _And if we're not?" said Brenda._

" _Well then fuck," I said._

 _Just before we entered the base, we jumped off._

" _Hey! It's those kids!" shouted a soldier._

" _Get them!" said another._

" _Shit Run!" I said. Brenda, Phoebe and I booked it to the school._

 _Kyle was standing outside the school when we arrived._

" _What's going on?" he asked. Then a jet dropped bombs on the school. The soldiers arrived behind us._

" _What did you do!?" I asked._

" _It's over, Kid, and we must stop this nightmare," said the commander. He pointed his gun at me and pulled the trigger._

" _Doty!" screamed Brenda as she jumped in front of the bullet._

" _No!" I cried. Kyle check her pulse._

" _She's dead," said Kyle._

" _YOU BASTARDS!" I yelled. Kyle, phoebe and I fired our guns at the soldiers and they tried to run but they failed. Then Steven, who I thought was dead, arrived with a helicopter and some men._

" _Steven! I thought you were dead," I said._

" _Bullet proof vest," said Steven._

 _I got into the Heli with Phoebe, but Kyle didn't. "Kyle, come on," I said._

" _Go. I will protected the heli," said Kyle. I nodded and the heli took off._

" _She saved my life," I said referring to Brenda._

" _She couldn't see you die," said Phoebe._

" _Steven, what the fuck is going on?" I asked._

" _All out war! The military has been ordered to shoot and kill anyone not in quarantine," said Steven._

" _Who are these men?" I asked._

" _Group 935's remains," said Steven._

" _Are you kidding?" I said._

" _We are forming a resistance," said Steven_

" _Against the United States?!" I said._

" _Will! America is lost! There is no other option," said Steven._

That's how it all started. This war, America falling, the new leader.

"I can't believe Brenda saved your life," said John.

"It's hard to believe," I said.

"We're here! Prepare for landing," said the pilot.

 **Calm The Fuck Down**

We landed in Kentucky and we walked off the airfield towards the base.

"It's about time ya'll got here," said Kristy.

"Where is Jordan?" I asked.

"He's at the entrance talking to some gosh dang annoying people," said Kristy.

I went to the entrance to find Jordan. When I got there he was talking to a lady.

"Ma'am please calm down," said Jordan.

"My child is missing; ya'll aren't doing' anything about it," said the woman.

"Miss, we will find your child. We promise," said Jordan.

"Ya'll better," said the woman as she walked away.

"God damn," said Jordan.

"Jordan," I said.

"Whatz up, Halo?" said Jordan.

"Dude, this isn't Xbox Live. Call me Will," I said.

"Alright," said Jordan.

"I am assuming you know why my group is here?" I said.

"Yes, your base got blown up by Raiders," said Jordan. Then there was an alarm.

"Shit!" said Jordan.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"It's Hydra's forces," said Jordan.

Hydra: the man who assassinated president Obama during the first outbreak. Took over and destroyed the United States with this war.

"Get the civilians to safety! Kris, go with Will to the server room and hide all our data within this disk" said Jordan. Jordan gave Kris the disk.

"How did they know where this base was?" asked Kris.

"There must be a spy, so keep a look out," said Jordan.

"Right. Come with me, Sir," said Kris to me. I followed her to the server room. When we got there she inserted the disk into the main computer while I stayed guard.

"Jordan sure likes his women, with all these female soldiers around," I said.

"Oh please, we're more of his bitches than his soldiers," said Kris.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"When he's not giving us orders that he got from you, he wants one of us girls to sleep with him," said Kris.

"That's Jordan for you. It's not that I approve of it, it's just I can't get rid of one of my best men," I said.

"Then if we get out of this alive and you see him, tell him to shove it and tone it down a little," said Kris.

"Will do," I said.

"The data has been stored. We should move," said Kris.

"Right," I said.

Kris and I ran out of the server room, but as I was leaving the room, a man with a knife jumped at me from the ceiling.

"For the glory of Hydra!" said the man as he attacked me. I blocked his arm with the knife, but he kicked me to the ground. He was going to stab me in the chest but Kris shot him in the head.

"That was Flynn, our radio operator. He must have been the spy. I knew we shouldn't have trusted the bastard. I'm glad I killed him. I hated the way he would look at me, and because he was trying to kill you, of course," said Kris as she pulled me up from the ground.

"Um, thanks," I said.

"We need to get you to safety, Sir. Let's go," said Kris.

I followed Kris to the underground bunkers where everyone was hiding.

"Oh, thank god you're alright," said Phoebe

"Of course I am. I'm not going to die on you yet, Babe," I said.

"Jordan Sir, we got the disk," said Kris.

"Good. Did you find the spy?" said Jordan.

"Yes, it was your man Flynn," I said.

"I knew something was fishy about him," said Jordan.

"How long until the bombing raid is over?" I asked.

"I don't know. It may take weeks, maybe even years," said Jordan.

"We don't have time to wait years," I said.

"Then we will do everything in our power to stop Hydra," said Jordan.

Meanwhile...

"Um, Sir, the Aetherlings hid underground," said Hydra's lieutenant.

"Well, find them!" said Hydra.

"Yes Sir!" said Hydra's lieutenant.

"Ugh," said Hydra.

"I know where to find the Aetherlings," said a ghostly voice.

"Who said that?" said Hydra.

"A man with certain desires," said the ghostly voice. Hydra turned around to see an apparition wearing a WW2 German commander outfit.

"Who are you?" asked Hydra.

"I am the spirit of Dr. Edward Richtofen," said the apparition.

"What do you want?" asked Hydra.

"I want revenge on William J Doty," said Richtofen.

"Who's that?" asked Hydra.

"The leader of the Aetherlings," said Richtofen.

"Why are you here?" asked Hydra.

"I need a powerful man to help me," said Richtofen.

"What's in it for me?" asked Hydra.

"The world! We take down the Aetherlings and their leader and there will be no one left to stop you," said Richtofen.

"And how are we going to do that?" asked Hydra.

"We're going to need an army," said Richtofen.

"I have an army," stated Hydra.

"Nein! We need a better one. One that is made up of... Zombies!" said Richtofen.

"Using the undead against my enemies... I like that. But how I am going to get the zombies?" said Hydra.

"You're going to have to make zem," said Richtofen.

"How?" asked Hydra.

"Element 115," said Richtofen.

"Where can I find that?" asked Hydra.

"I will tell you," said Richtofen.

"Very well, Richtofen, you have a deal," said Hydra.

"Good. With your brain and my powers, nothing will be able to stop us," said Richtofen. Richtofen and Hydra laugh maniacally.

 **Comparing the World to a Book**

While I was walking around in the underground bunker, I notice a teenage girl reading the second book to the Hunger Games, a series made seventeen years ago.

"Enjoying that book?" I asked.

"Yes," said the girl.

"It's a good book," I said.

"Hey, you're the leader of the Aetherlings," said the girl.

"Yes I am," I said.

"I know because they made this cute little doll of you and they made shirts with your group's logo on it. See?" said the girl. She unzipped her coat to show me her shirt.

"Wow! That's awesome," I said.

"My name is Diane," said the girl.

"You probably know who I am," I said.

"Yes, you're William J Doty," said Diane.

"Well, it was good meeting you, Diane. Take care," I said.

God, I felt like Katniss Everdeen with all these shirts and toys of my group. People want to follow me just like Katniss in the book.

The next few days have been quiet. The bombardments were over, but we stayed underground.

"Hey Will, look at this," said John pointing to what was on tv. I went over to the tv and saw Hydra in front of a big curtain talking to a crowd. He called a press conference? What for? I continued to watch the news.

" _Ladies and Gentlemen, today is a glorious day. Today we will change the world and make it a better place. Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you, my reestablished science company, Group 935,"_ said Hydra. Some men pulled down the curtain which revealed a giant building.

" _We will bring peace to the world with our projects. We will crush the people who threaten our homes. And, with your help, we will bring down the evil Atherlings,"_ said Hydra.

It was all lies. He was lying to these people, and they were too blind to see it. What was Hydra doing? Recreating Group 935... what is he planning? If he is going to do what I think he's going to do... then this isn't good. Richtofen must have gotten to Hydra. And if that's the case, we must stop him now!

Over the next few weeks we were coming up with plans on how to stop Hydra.

"We can't just walk right in! There are bound to be armed guards," said John.

"And we truly don't really know what they are up to," said Max.

"Then one of us will have to sneak our way in. So who is going to volunteer?" I said. Everyone stared at me with a blank face.

"I will do it!" said Maxine as she appeared from the doorway.

"Sister, you are all better," said Max.

"How's your _you know what_?" I asked.

"Much better," said Maxine.

"Sis…you are willing to sneak into Hydra's labs?" said Max.

"If it means ensuring safety to our people, then yes," said Maxine.

"Alright then, we have a plan. Tomorrow night Maxine will enter the labs and find out what is going on," I said.

935 Megabytes

The next day we flew into D.C. undetected and built a small underground secret base.

"What's the plan again?" asked John.

"Maxine is going to sneak into the 935 labs undetected and find out what Hydra is planning," I said.

"What about the rest of us?" asked Max.

"You and John are going to be lookouts for your sister, and Rick and I will watch Maxine from the computer," I said.

"What about me?" asked Phoebe.

"You can watch from the computers too," I said.

"So I am assuming I will have a camera attached to me," said Maxine.

"Correct," I said.

Later that night, the plan began. Maxine was already headed towards the labs.

"I'm at the labs," said Maxine quietly.

"Good, go ahead and bypass the security," I said.

Maxine inserted a small pointy device into the locking mechanism which scanned through the codes and Rick at the computer hacked his way through.

"Got it! You're in, Maxine," said Rick.

"Then I'm heading in," said Maxine.

Maxine quietly moved throughout the building. She came to a door and a sign that read _Data Storage._

"Go in," I said. Maxine quietly went in.

"Maxine, search through the computers," said Rick.

"On it," whispered Maxine. She searched through the computers that oddly did not have passwords but had a lot of data, _935 megabytes_ the screen said. Maxine pulled up pictures and I took a close look at them.

"No way!" I said. They were pictures of giant test tubes with zombies in them and a picture of Hydra and Richtofen.

"This doesn't look good," said Maxine. Then a guard walked by the door.

"Hey! Why is this door open!" said the guard as he walked in.

"Shit!" said Maxine.

"Hey! You're not supposed to be in here! Intruder!" yelled the guard. The alarm went off.

"Maxine! Get out of there!" I said. Maxine dived out the window as the guard shot at her. Max and John began firing at the guards that were coming out of the labs.

"Head back to base," I said on the microphone. When everyone returned, we discussed what we had found.

"Will, what's going on?" asked John.

"I've seen this before," I said.

"Where?" asked Max.

"In a video game that was based off something that happened in Germany during World War II," I said.

"What happened?" asked Maxine.

"Two German scientists by the names of Dr. Maxis and Dr. Richtofen used an element called Ununpentium to create weapons of mass destruction. But Maxis wanted to use it on people and animals. The experiments went horribly wrong and zombies were created," I said.

"That's what Jordan was saying back when we meet him," said Max.

"Is that what Hydra is doing?" asked Phoebe.

"Yes, with the help from the spirit of Richtofen, he will recreate an army of the dead!" I said.

Meanwhile, at Hydra's base…

"God damn it!" screamed Hydra.

"Sir, calm down," said Lieutenant Grixs.

"No! The Aetherlings know of our plans," said Hydra.

"That doesn't mean they can stop us," said Grixs.

"I don't care! It's time to begin Operation Z," said Hydra.

"But Sir, the subjects are not ready yet," said Grixs

"I don't care," said Hydra.

"Your orders, Sir," said Grixs.

"Hydra, what are you doing!?" said Richtofen.

"I'm done taking tips from you. You have gotten me this far and that's all I needed you for," said Hydra.

"You won't succeed without my help," said Richtofen.

"I didn't say I was done with you. I said I'm working on my projects on my own. I still need you to watch over the Aetherlings," said Hydra.

"What do I get out of just spying?" asked Richtofen.

"You want revenge on their leader, don't you?" said Hydra.

"Ja," said Richtofen.

"Then help me spy on them and in the end, when I have won, I will give you William J Doty," said Hydra.

"Very well," said Richtofen.

"Unit one is ready, Sir," said Grixs.

"Good! Where is the enemy?" said Hydra.

"They have built a small base nearby," said Richtofen.

"Stupid Aetherlings! Deploy unit one!" said Hydra.

"Yes, Sir," said Grixs.

 **Holy Shit! Tons of Zombies!**

Back at the Aetherling's base...

"Um, Will, Sir, there is a walker heading towards us," said an Aetherling soldier on the walky-talky.

"Put it down," I responded back.

"Yes sir," said the soldier. The two soldiers outside fired at the zombie and the walking corpse fell to the ground.

"Stupid zombie," said one of the soldiers. Then the other soldier turned around and saw a sight that made him speechless. He tapped his buddy on the shoulder and pointed to what he was seeing.

"Oh shit!" said the first shoulder.

"What do we do?" said the other.

"Commander Doty, we have a situation here! You might want to look at the base cameras," said the first soldier on the mic.

I looked at the camera footage and what I saw also made me speechless, but I pulled it together.

"Horde alert! Activate auto turrets" I yelled.

The turrets rose up from the ground outside and began to fire at the zombies. All you could hear on the monitor was gunfire and zombie screams.

"Where did all these walkers come from!?" shouted a Aetherling soldier.

"They must have come from Hydra's labs," said Rick.

"So Hydra thinks he can stop the good guys? Well, he is going to regret what he has done," I said.

"What do we do?" asked Phoebe.

"I got it handled, Baby. Get what men we have and attack Hydra," I said.

"What? Now?," said Rick.

"Yes, he won't think we will attack him. He will be thinking we are still fighting the zombies," I said.

"Right," said Max.

"It's time to end this once and for all! Max, call a press conference so I can changed to minds of the citizens of D.C," I said.

"Right away," said Max.

At Hydra's HQ...

"They will be coming for you, you know," said Richtofen.

"Not a chance. My hordes will overwhelm them," said Hydra.

"Sir, look on tv," said a soldier. Hydra looked at the television.

People were booing as I tried to talk to them.

" _People of D.C, I have come to you today to tell you that you have all been fooled! Hydra has been spreading lies! He cares for nothing but himself,"_ I said

" _Boo!" shouted a man._

" _I came to save America, not destroy it! Is this the America you want? People dying over food and the dead eating people on the streets?! I want to restore order and peace! If Hydra wins... America will continue to be what it is today... a wasteland full of psychopaths and undead," I said._

"Sir?" said Grxis.

"Grr! Fine, if that's what it is going to be.. so be it! Grixs, release unit two into the crowd," said Hydra.

"But Sir, those are innocent people," said Grxis.

"Do as I command!" shouted Hydra.

"Yes, as you command, Sir," said Grixs.

As I continued to try to convince the citizens of D.C, people started to scream and zombies appeared out of nowhere. My crew opened fire on the undead as the civilians tried to escape from the zombies.

"Rick, what's going on?" I asked.

"Hydra has released zombies into the crowed of people!" said Rick.

"Why?" I asked.

"He may think that if we don't save these people they will continue to hate us," said Max.

"Well that's not going to happen! Keep firing on the walkers and rescue those people!" I said.

"Yes, Sir!" said Rick and Max.

"Max! Throw me some Jug!" I said.

"Here," said Max has he threw me a Juggernog bottle. I drank and burped.

"Alright zombags! Time to die!" I yelled. Then I ran into the crowd of zombies and chopped them up with my knife.

"Ahh!" screamed a girl. It was Diana. She was being attacked by a zombie.

"Hold on!" I said. I fired my gun at the zombie. It took a couple of hits to bring it down.

"Are you ok?" asked Max.

"I am now," said Diana.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I wanted to see action up close and find you, so I snuck on to your airship," said Diana.

"You should have stayed with your parents," I said.

"My parents are dead," said Diana.

"What? How?" I asked.

"One of your officers began to go crazy, my parents got into an argument with him and he shot them dead," said Diana.

"Who did this?" asked John.

"I don't know," said Diana.

Then I got paged on my mic. "Go ahead," I said.

"Sir, we have a problem," said Kris.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's Jordan, he's gone crazy. He killed two civilians and ran off," said Kris.

"Where is he now?" I asked.

"Somewhere in the base," said Kris.

"I will be right there," I said.

"What's going on?" asked Max.

"I need to head back to Kentucky to deal with something. Stay here and watch Diana," I said.

"Yes, Sir," said John.

"Someone else is going to pay for their actions," I said.

 **It Didn't Have to Be This Way**

I arrived back at the Kentucky base to find people running around screaming _We're all going to die_.

"Where is Jordan?" I demanded.

"He went into the tunnels," said a soldier.

I ran down the stairs, through the corridors, into the tunnels. I pulled out my gun.

"Jordan!" I yelled.

"Will! I knew they would send you for me," said Jordan.

"Why did you kill those people?" I asked.

"They were really starting to piss me off," said Jordan.

"Look, I know why they put you in my group. You used to be part of that gang who went on that rampage at the mall," I said sneaking around the corners.

"I should have stayed in that gang," said Jordan.

"The law would have killed you, and the text from the Holy Lord stopped you from not leaving," I said. Jordan got even angrier and jumped at me from the shadows. I countered the attack, took his gun and pinned him to the ground.

"It didn't have to be this way!" I yelled. Jordan just lay there and stared at me.

"You're a good man and I don't want to lose you. Take my hand and we can take back America together," I said. Jordan looked away, but looked back and grabbed my hand and I pulled him up.

"Let's go," said Jordan. We ran out of the tunnels and back up to the command center.

"How is it going?" I asked.

"Everything is fine," said Kris.

"Are we ready to strike Hydra?" I asked.

"Your men are ready," said Jordan.

"Then let's do this!" I shouted.

We gathered up our men. I made a quick speech, and we headed back to Washington D.C to deal with Hydra's forces.

Rockets and bullets were flying everywhere as my ship flew into Hydra's base. The ship landed and we got off. Hydra's men were waiting for us. We both opened fire on each other, but my team was successful. We cleared out most of the base, except Hydra's office, where he was waiting for us. We kicked down the door and pointed our guns at him.

"It's over, Hydra!" said Max.

"You're under arrest. Tie his hands and make him kneel to the ground," I said. Max tied Hydra's hands and made him kneel to the ground. Zombies were escaping from their containments and banging on the glass of Hydra's office. I pointed my pistol at Hydra's head.

"Richard Hydra! You will be put to death for the assassination of former president Barack Obama and for releasing undead into a crowd of innocent people.

"Go ahead and shoot me," said Hydra.

"Glady," I said. But before I could, the zombies broke through the glass and attacked Hydra.

"What! No! You're supposed to be attacking them, not me! NO! NO!," screamed Hydra. I opened fire on the zombies and killed them all. The alarm came on a little too late. Max started to walk over to Hydra's body.

"Be careful," I said.

"Is he dead?" asked John.

Then Hydra's corpse got up.

"AHHHHHHHHHH BRAINS!," screamed the zombified Hydra.

"Oh crap!" said Max.

"Don't just stand there, shoot him!" I yelled. Guns fired and Hydra fell for the second time.

"Damn, that dude just didn't want to die," said John.

"It's all over now," I said.

"Nein! It's not over! It can't be!" shouted Richtofen's ghost.

"Fuck you Richtofen! You have done nothing but plunge this world into chaos. Is this what you wanted from the beginning?!" I yelled.

"You're right. What have I done? I feel ashamed!" said Richtofen.

"Then come home, Eddie," said a voice.

"Samantha, why should I trust you?" said Richtofen.

"Because I have changed, and I should help you change. Come home, Eddie, and we can re-right our wrongs," said Samantha.

"Very well, Samantha," said Richtofen. Samantha and Richtofen both disappeared into a portal along with the zombies.

"Is it over?" asked John.

"Now it's over," I said.

"Thank god. I was getting sick of all the undead," said John.

"Should we blow this place up?" asked Max.

"No. We are going to need a bigger base here in D.C while we are rebuilding America's government. We can salvage parts for our new base," I said.

"And her cities?" said John.

"Of course," I said.

"What about the rest of the world?" asked Max.

"The rest of the world can take care of itself," said John.

"Indeed," I said.

 **Epilogue**

William was glad both Hydra and Richtofen were gone. Not just because of what they did to America and her people, but also he wanted revenge over the death of his friends and family twelve years ago. As Will stood over the graves of his friends and family he knew from now on that they would be watching him as he and Phoebe brought justice and peace to the United States.

And that, my friends, ends the story of Nazi zombies... my version, anyway. Or is it? Ha ha ha!

THE END


End file.
